Protocol
by Alley722
Summary: My Dad is the king of our a little country. He has plans for me like trying to finding me a husband.
1. Chapter 1

Protocol

I do not own MR.

I do own the plot and OCs.

I could see my eyelids go red from the sunlight in my room even though I don't want to get up. I know if I don't then my maid, Orchid, would wake up me soon anyways. I slowly get up. I look thought my dresses for one wear I see my favorite soft teal dress with its silver sash just under the breast. I see Iggy; he works as a messenger for my father, 'Hello Iggy.' "Your father has summoned you to his chamber." 'Thanks Iggy.' "No problem my lady." 'Iggy please don't call me that in less my dad's around.' he just rolls his eyes. I get up and go to my dad's chamber. Once, I get there I asks 'What is it that you wish to speak to me about?' "My dear Maximum, you have come of age to find a suitor for yourself and get married. I have made arrangements for a ball, so that you can hopefully meet someone you like." says my father. 'Dad, I just turned 18. How am I? …' "You have to! I will not be around forever, and I need you to be able to succeed me if need be." 'Yes father, I'll see you at lunch.' I leave as fast I can without being rude.

"My lady?" 'Yes Orchid?' "Princess Nudge is here to see you." 'Thank you.' I say and go to our normal meeting place just outside the garden. I see her 'Hey Nudge how are you?' "Good, you?" 'I've been better.' "What's the matter?" 'My dad wants to start looking for a suitor to marry.' "Oh, I'm so sorry Max." 'It's ok.' "Hey you'll finally get to meet Prince Fang." 'I've heard a lot about him. Is it true what they say?' "Not all of it, but I'll leave you in suspense about my brother." she says. 'Well, the way you paint him as some mysterious figure that will sweep me off my feet.' "He wish! He gets a lot of attention even though he doesn't want it." 'Oh...' "I say it's because he doesn't talk a lot." we keep talking about random things until it was time to for her to leave.

Later that day I was taking a stroll in the garden wondering how this whole ball thing would blow over. I honestly think that my father thinks he knows what's best for me, and I know that I have to abide by the law. But this may take sometime to get use too. I sit at the base of sakura tree thinking. "Ma'am?" 'Yes Orchid?' "It's time for supper and the king requests your presence there." 'Ok.' I got up and start walking up from the garden. "Hello Max, how are you?" 'Just be glad that you're not a girl.' "And why's that sis?" 'Dad says I need to find a suitor to marry.' "You forget that already I have to attend balls." 'Oh, I didn't know.' "That's ok I never said anything to you about it." 'Oh, why not?' "Well, I didn't think it would be too bad. But the fact that I could get married to one of the girls scares me." 'So, you know what I'm talking about then.' "Yes." says Ari.

"What are we talking about?" 'Ella!' "Man you scared me." says Ari "Ha, I got you!" 'Yeah don't rub it in.' "Come on, we have to get to supper." says Ella. "Ah, kids so how was all your days?" 'I think you know how mine went.' "I had a good day." says Ella ' I had a nice chat with Nudge today. We talked about my ball and her brother.' "You mean you talked about one of my best friends and didn't invite me?" asks Ari 'Yes. Dad will I be able to invite him?' "Yes he of age to court you." 'Ok, thanks dad.' I say as supper comes. "So, I was thinking that we could do your ball next Friday." 'That's one week a way, I thought that you were going to give me a little more time than that.' "How about next Friday and I let invite Nudge and Ella?" 'Fine, but I get to choose what dress I ware.' I say as I get up to leave.

That night I looked up at sling from my bed, trying to decide on what color I want my dress. I was thinking about an orange dress with gray and black designs on the bottom, or maybe a red. I wasn't sure and I have no earthly idea when the dress maker is coming to the castle. I keep thinking until I was tired and decided to go to sleep.

I wake up earlier than usual I decide that I'll go talk with my dad in his study about the dress maker. I made sure to knock. "Come in." 'Hey Dad.' "Oh, hey sweetie. What are you here for?" 'I was wondering when the dress marker was coming to the castle.' "Oh, well I was thinking that come Friday to draw up the dress." 'That works.' I said as I leave. After this I decide I would go to sleep I've had a busy day, but the only thing I could think about was the ball and have to get married uuuugggh...

Tell me what you think.

Suggestions for the dress and storyline are welcome.

Next time will be Fang's pov.


	2. Chapter 2

Protocol

I do not own MR.

I do own the plot and OCs.

I woke up to the feeling of my bed going up and down. 'Angle will you please stop.' "But, Fang its so much fun." 'Why are jumping on my bed any ways?' "Maya was trying to dress me, but I want to have a pajama day. Will you to join in too?" 'No, sorry not today I can't because I have to go a meeting with Dad. Maybe another day ok?' "Ok." As she leaves I go get dressed in a black shirt and black pants. Started heading to Dad's office, when I walked in I noticed that he was holding an invitation in his hand. 'Hey Dad what's this meeting about?' "It's about a ball." 'Dad we've talked about this. I don't like to go because of _her_ she hangs all over me and _her friends_ join _her_.' "Oh Lassa's not invited she not even being told about it. The hosting king's daughter doesn't like her. Plus his daughter is Nudge's friend." 'Ok, I'll go.' "Good here's the invite." 'Thanks.'

Dear Prince Fang,

You have been cordially invited to Princess Maximum's ball; This Friday in the ballroom of the Martinez's castle. Please be prepared to have one dance with the princess. Dress apparently for this advent.

Thank you,

King Jeb.

"Hey, Fang. What up?" 'I just got an invite too a ball of a friend of yours.' "You mean Princess Max? Oh you and her are going to get along good." 'That's cool.' "Yea I just talk to Max the other day. We were talking about her ball." 'Ok.' Suddenly we hear Angle's feet against the floor. "Nudge! Fang! When can we do pj day?" 'Um let's do it next weekend after Max ball.' "That works for me." "Ok." 'I hope the dance is fun.' "Me too" 'Nudge your going?' "Yea, that was the only way Max's dad could convince her too have it this Friday." 'Ok.' "Fang, what's a ball?" 'Well it's this party where people get together to try and find a suitor, for the main princess' "Ok that sounds cool."

I was trying to imagine what kind of girl dose not like _her_ of course I don't like _her _either so maybe we would get along good after all. I was actually try for this girl if she seemed to be the right one for me. Nudge made her seem to be the kid of girl I would be into. I shot up at a thought I remembered that this was Ari sister. Man that definitely meant that I was going to like her because according to him everyone in their family had spunk, so boring girl to dance with unlike usually were there.

I started to think of what I was going to say for my interview with her the sad thing was she was going to be here soon for it. UGGH the frustration was getting to me! Mr. Cool, Clam, and Collected, Suddenly there was a knock on my door. There she stood in all her glory in a dress the flowed on her it was orange and faded to white and her brown blond hair was curled.

'My name is Prince Fang. Please come in and sit.' "Hey Fang I'm Princess Max." 'How many more interviews do you have?' "8 but if I find a guy that peaks my interest I can stop and drop the rest." 'Aww sounds like your tired already.' "I'm the guy I saw before you could only talk about himself." 'Well let's get to know one another shall we?' "Ok, favorite color?" 'Black, you?' "Red sometimes blue, age?" '19, you?' "18, Your turn." 'Ok, how many siblings and ages?' "2, 17 and 11." ' Cool, I have 2. One's 16 and 7.'

"Fang!" then we heard something I know very well. 'In here Angel.' "Fang, I got hurt." 'What were?' "Here." She said pointing to her ankle which was swollen it must a hurt to for her to walk here. I went to get some gauze for it. "What's your name?" "I'm Princess Max and your Angel right?" "Yes, what where you and Fang talking about?" "Oh, we were talking about you." "Really." "Yea, Fang was telling me you are 7." 'Hey girls what are you talking about?' "We were just talking about you." 'Ok, Angel come here so I wrap your ankle?' "Ok." She came and sat in my lap and I wrapped up her up. 'How does that feel?' "Better." "That's great." Says Max.

Here's the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed.

Suggestions for the storyline are welcome.

Hey I need a beta reader if you any know please tell.


End file.
